Saimdang, Light's Diary
Details *'Title:' 사임당, 빛의 일기 / Saimdang, Light's Diary *'Previously known as:' Saimdang, the Herstory *'Also known as:' Saimdang, Memoir of Colors *'Genre:' Historical, romance, fantasy *'Episodes:' 28 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-26 to 2017-May-04 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Saimdang, Light's Diary OST Synopsis A reinterpretation of Saimdang from the Joseon times. She was a genius artist and passionate lover. Lee Young Ae takes on two roles; a college professor who specializes in Korea Art History and Saimdang. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/muT8eGARNZg User/Viewer Ratings Cast Past *Lee Young Ae as Shin Saimdang **Park Hye Soo as teen Shin Saimdang *Song Seung Hun as Lee Gyum **Yang Se Jong as young Lee Gyum *Oh Yoon Ah as Choi Whieumdang **Yoon Ye Joo as young Choi Whieumdang *Choi Chul Ho as Min Chi Hyung (Choi Whieumdang's husband) *Choi Jong Hwan as King Joong Jong *Lee Joo Yeon as Princess Jung-soon *Yoon Da Hoon as Lee Won Soo (Saimdang's husband) **No Hyung Wook as younger Won Soo *Jang Suh Kyung (장서경) as Hyang Yi *Jung Ah In (정아인) as Choi Whieumdang's helper *Park Jung Hak as Escort warrior *Jung Joon Won as Lee Hyun Ryong (Yulgok, Saimdang's son) Present *Lee Young Ae as Seo Ji Yoon *Yang Se Jong as Han Sang Hyun *Choi Jong Hwan as Min Jung Hak *Kim Hae Sook as Kim Jung Hee *Lee Hae Young as Jung Min Suk (Ji Yoon's husband) *Lee Tae Woo as Jung Eun Soo (Ji Yoon's son) *Park Joon Myun as Go Hye Jung *Kim Young Joon as Teacher assistant Nam *Kim Mi Kyung as Director Sun Others *Yoon Suk Hwa (윤석화) *Hong Suk Chun *Sul Jung Hwan (설정환) *Song Joon Hee *Kwak Ji Hye as Yoo Bin *Kim Min Hee Production Credits *'Production Company:' Creative Leaders Group8 Inc., Emperor Entertainment Korea Ltd. *'Director:' Yoon Sang Ho *'Screenwriter:' Park Eun Ryung Episode Ratings See Saimdang, Light's Diary/Episode Ratings Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Lee Young Ae makes a tv comeback through this drama after 14 years. *Actor Kam Woo Sung was first offered male lead role but later got replaced by Song Seung Hun. *First script reading took place August 4, 2015 at SBS Ilsan Production Center in Tanhyun, South Korea without the male lead. *Filming began August 10, 2015 and finished June 4, 2016. *The production cost for this drama is estimated to be around 22.5 billion won (approximately $19.8 million). *Lee Young Ae received 150 million won (approximately $132,000) per episode thus making it the highest pay for an South Korean actress. *The series was originally scheduled to air at 10:00 pm on Saturdays and Sundays, beginning in October 2016, but on September 27, 2016, SBS announced that the broadcast of series would be delayed; it would instead air on Wednesdays and Thursdays at 10:00 pm, beginning in January 2017. *However despite its initial hype, extensive publicity and huge budget, Saimdang failed to capture viewers and was ultimately surpassed by Chief Kim its the same time slot. *Producers of this drama, from the episode 5, re-edited the drama to make the storyline faster and increase viewers. *This drama was originally plan for 30 episodes. However, due to low ratings and viewer complaints, the show's producers revised scenes and reduced to 28 episodes. *Nonetheless, the series managed to earn a net profit thanks to strong performance overseas.The series is the most viewed program on Taiwan’s GTV, and also maintained the No. 1 and No. 2 positions on various platforms in Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore and Malaysia. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Fantasy